


At the End of the Tunnel

by Sega64



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Death, Friendship/Love, Heaven, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Peace, The End, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sega64/pseuds/Sega64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is it. This is the end. This is Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of the Tunnel

There was nothing for a moment. He could not say it was pitch black or blinding white, just blank. A sense of euphoria filled him and he knew this was it, this was the last and final time. After all the trials and tribulations life had dragged him through, it was all over, and for once he felt truly content. His life had lasted much longer than he had ever anticipated, and despite the grime and sulfur that caked the every path of his life, there had been a purity to it, a simplistic and everlasting will to keep going and fighting the good fight. His body had grown old and his stamina had left him at some point, he was not certain when, but it was fine because a slew of new hunters had emerged through the years and the amount of monsters and demons had dwindled to nearly nothing. True, he was never one to believe he deserved a happy ending, always telling himself that what he did was for the greater good, that he was helping people, but knowing that in the process he hurt many as well, perhaps even more than he saved- but he could not find himself turning away from the hand that was held out to him in his last moments on Earth. Maybe he was selfish. Maybe he did not care. But he took that hand, looking into the azure eyes he had spent most of his life looking into with nothing but love and admiration. Unspoken, without action, because they knew that it would have been a bad idea. It was painful to deny the truth, but it would have been even more so to try and be together when they still needed to fight, when he would be growing old and withered and the celestial being would only be able to watch helplessly. That worry was over now. He had known his time was neigh and he called to him once more, that old familiar friend, that smile he longed for. Desperately, in glorious blessed desperation, he called out his name. "Castiel! Castiel, I need you now!"

"And I am here for you, Dean." The words an instantaneous response in his ear as the angel appeared at his side, clutching a delicate hand riddled with scars and age spots. "We will never be apart again."

And with those words, the world faded away, his last vision the sight of those magnificent blue eyes that had taken his breath away time and time again. Those vibrant eyes, full of life and love as the light left his own. 

Castiel was there to experience his last earthly breath, the last smile to grace his physical form. And although Castiel would be there with him on the other side, he shed a tear, kissing the hand that was still warm between his own. He had given his life to serve earth, had devoted himself to do his best to ensure happiness and a better life for those who had no idea there were real monsters in their world. He did not receive more recognition than a few thank yous and no rewards but mementos in the form of scars and fallen friends. So many fallen friends. 

Now, Dean could finally rest, take the peace he so completely deserved. And Castiel would be right there with him for eternity. 

The blankness that surrounded him faded becoming a colorful blur, the blur becoming something more solid. And then his vision settled and that beautiful smile of the angel he loved was aimed right at him. He could not step forward fast enough, wrapping his arms with renewed strength and vitality around the neck of the man he had needed so passionately. 

Their lips met and it was not the first time, but it was even better, because it was not in a moment of fear that one of their lives may be ending. It was not in fear that they may never be seeing each other again. It was not in fear that they might never be able to be together. It was not in fear.

Fingertips brushed silken feathery wings and those wings wrapped about them, bringing them closer, and nothing could feel more perfect. And Castiel was shedding tears once more, Dean feeling them run down onto their lips, tasting a sweetness like honey on his tongue because angel tears were different. He pulled back, looking questioningly at his soulmate.

"I'm just so happy to finally be able to give myself over to you so entirely." Came the answer to the unspoken question. "I love you, Dean Winchester, with everything that I am, all of my being." He kissed him again. "Words do not suffice what you mean to me." Whispered words upon soft lips. Castiel looked into those magnificent green eyes, deep and elaborate with patterns as unique and perfect as the man who owned them, now brimming with tears. He wiped away the tear that ran slowly down a stubbled cheek and could not do much more than look at the man that was nothing but utter perfection before him.

Dean held the hand that remained caressing at his cheek, leaning into it and then kissing the palm. "I love you, Castiel. I love you. I love you. I love you. I need you." They remained in their moment, in their heaven for a while longer, for what may very well have been an eternity. Nothing but sweet caresses and overwhelming love. When they finally decided to allow space between them, there was a sound of familiar voices. Dean looked about them and realized he was home. The only home where he had once had his whole family together. And there they were again on the porch, his family of blood and the family he had made on his long journey here. His entire and complete family. Dean was crying now, tears cascading down his face and laughter slipping out of his lips. Castiel took his hand then and Dean wiped away the tears with the back of his hand. "Let's go home." And Castiel smiled as they crossed the threshold of their heaven, into the embraces of loved ones. This was their bright light.


End file.
